Liberty City
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Set during DASH'S STORY.. Carly fills much of Niko's role. While at the same time helping Johnny with the Lost MC, and putting up with Billy Grey... Meanwhile, a retell of how Dash met Packie is used.. Also meanwhile, the Hellsing crossover character, Seras Victoria, is back.. Working in the shadows to protect "her daughter".
1. Chapter 1

**After rereading Dash's story.. Thought I'd do a slightly different verison. Where Carly fills in most of Niko's role..**

**She's kept the same age... Don't ask how that works, just go with it.. Same goes for most of the other characters being in LS.. **

**Also, as said in the summary... Seras is back.. I said I made her an offical character. And decided to "prove it".**

* * *

So stop this being TOO much of the stealing of Dash's story. It starts out set in Lost and Damned. The team riding out to get Billy.. Which you know "totally made things better".

So they arrive at the clubmembers, and celebrate Billy's return with some drinks. Carly not present in this mission. She never liked it there. Espically now that Billy's back.

Anyway, the mood changes when Billy questions Johnny over the location of his bike, with Johnny explaining that he offered it to the Lost's rivals the Angels of Death as a peace offering, and also to pay for Billy's legal fees. Billy demands that Johnny retrieves the bike, which leads to another argument. Eventually, both men calm down and agree to retrieve the bike. Outside the club, Jim Fitzgerald reveals that they had asked mechanic Pretty Boy to store the bike, so the members ride to his garage in Bohan Industrial. When they arrive at the garage, Johnny and Jim ask Pretty Boy for the bike, but Pretty Boy denies knowledge of the bike's whereabouts. However, Billy reappears, and prompts Johnny and Jim to "extract" the information out of Pretty Boy. Jim starts up a bike and Johnny forces Pretty Boy's face against the rear wheel, cutting his face. At this point, Pretty Boy admits that the Angels of Death took it to a scrapyard in Northwood, Algonquin. Johnny, Jim and Billy leave to retrieve the bike, but not before Billy breaks Pretty Boy's jaw with a hammer in a final act of brutality.

Johnny leads the club members to the scrapyard in Algonquin, where they find Billy's bike and roughly a dozen Angels of Death members. The members storm the scrapyard and kill the Angels of Death, and Billy reclaims his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns carly was went to a local convient store. Not to rob it, just to get a few a Oh-Henry bar.

On her way, she witness's that drug deal Dash had to do for Elizebeth Torris. This is before Carly has any knowledge of Dash Lucia.

Having nothing better to do, Carly watches from a distance as violent gunfght ensues.. Read _Dash's story_ for said battle.

Sally never dies obviously, it was one of Elizebeth's hired goons. Though Dash still was sad by his death. By the fact he saved her.

Anyway, having witnessed it. Carly decides to pull out her pistol. And shoots the driver, causing the van to crash into a pole. Allowing Dash to earn her revenge much sooner. Though Dash, in twisted mercy, shooys his spine instead of his head, crippling him. A decision she'll end up regretting.

Carly simply walks back to her apartment as Dash pulls out Tom. Just hearing the gunshot. Having no reaction. Not even checking if Dash is okay. Rare moment where Carly just _"doesn't care."_

Johnny rides his hexter over shortly after Carly walked into their apartment. It's like Brians house. Only actually put together, and kinda nice. With a kitchen and bedroom.

"Billy want me to pole?"

"Yes, but didn't broke any bones this time.. So doing better" Johnny said, going for a beer in the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

Carly and Johnny head to the clubhouse, Johnny finishing off a bud light beer he was drinking. Once inside Carly sticks close to John and Jim, feeling uncomfortable in there. The heavy metal doesn't help.

It's unknown why Carly is in Liberty City to begin with, considering she has all those friends and family members in LS.. But it's implied to be for Johnny the only way she can see Johnny in this take. As he's still in Lost MC. Carly is friendly towards Terry, Clay, and Angus. But she would never really call or hangout with them "without" Johnny.. Jim Fizgerald is the only other Lost MC member she's actually friends with.

Billy (with girl on his lap): Sup Johnny boy.. Carly.

Johnny: Hey man, you having fun over there?

Billy: Absolutely. And if I get tested, I have a bag of twelve year old's piss right here. I am clean.

Carly(sarcastic): Real nice, Bill.

Billy (enraged): Fuck you Carly (gets up) YOU DON'T JUDGE ME!

Johnny (Carly further hiding behind him): Whoaa! Calm down, man. Have another drink or somethin' but calm the fuck down!

Billy Grey actually DOES calm down in this verison.

Billy: ... I'm sorry.. I'm a little pent up right now. You saw that shiy I had to go through, right? It was really frustrating.

Carly: I want to understand but I haven't been through it

Billy: Then what do you say we put all this shit behind us? And have some fun? [progressively louder] Because life is pain, brother. And through this life, through this brotherhood, we can give the pain the finger!

Carly: Fine (takes a shot with him, but coughs from how strong it is, Johnny playfully laughs at her.

Billy: [pressing buttons on his phone] Yeah, yeah, are you fucking kidding me?... Where?!... [shouting] Alright, all of you, let's go. Let's go! Our boys are getting jumped!

The gang head out, Carly hanging onto Johnny as he drove

* * *

DRIVE:

Carly: This is why we need Seras.

Johnny: The vampire? Ohh, we can handle these fools without her.. Besides, seeing you hanging with a bunch of smelly bikers, and involved in a turf war.. Somehow I don't see your "new mom" taking that well.

Carly: Good point.

Jim: Ain't seen you around much Carly

Carly: I don't like in the clubhouse. Only went this time cause I hate being alone just as much.

Billy: Can always pole dance.

Johnny: Knock it off Grey.. Now what the hell are we doing!?

Jim: Yeah Billy, what's going through your mind?

Billy: The deadbeats attacked our boys. I told you this truce was bullshit.

Johnny: Shit man, you're the one who wiped his ass on the truce to start with.

Billy: They shouldn't of spoken to me like that

Carly: (mutters in Russian)

Billy: I know what that means young lady!

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Up... Put.. Them.. Up!" Cried Dash, as she was drunk and holding a Glock17, at the frightened cashier. She still needed money, as Tom took all the money from the drug deal, still leaving her broke and likely homeless, if Liz hadn't been kindly paying for Dash to live in a cheap model, as it was all Liz could afford for her.

However, Dash was hardly standing up straight, she was that drunk. Clearly this wasn't a very thought out robbery. She's not even wearing a mask, or even a hoodie.

"Excuse me" Packie said to both the robber and victim.

"What the hell do YOU want boldy!" Dash cried, as this was before they new each other.

"Just one question... Dose this place sell Dr Pepper?" Packie asked, not bothering to stop the robbery, as he didn't see Dash as any real threat, in her drunken condition.

"S -Shut up!.. Put your hands up!.. I got nothing to lose, so don't fuck with me!" Dash cried, being one of few times she swears. Well, she swore a few times so far. But she's very tamed compared to most GTA characters.

"Shoot me than" Packie said, proving how unafraid he is.

"Fine" Dash said, preparing to shot him, but Packie grabbed the gun from her.

"Too slow bitch!" Packie laughed, and then pistol whipped her over the head with her own BDA, knocking her out.

"Thanks" The cashier replied.

"No problem.. But seriously, about that Dr Pepper?" Packie asked.

"We have some in the back" The lady replied.

Not long after, Dash awoke.

"You hit me!" She cried.

"Your lucky that's ALL I did" Packie replied, laughing a bit.

"Anyway.. You better get out of here" He added.

"Y -Your letting me go?" Dash said in serprise.

"Sure.. You don't seem all that bad.. Why else you think I didn't shoot you back there?" Packie replied.

LATER:

"Ohh... My head" Dash groaned, already hung over, and it has only been a few minutes sense she was spared by the that weird Irish stranger.

"You okay Mrs?" came a sudden voice.

Dash looked over to see a young looking, red haired girl.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Kate McReary" the girl replied.

"I'm Dash Lucia.. But I'm not really in a talking mind, if you don't mind" Dash replied, not feeling like meeting anybody today.

"Oh come on Mrs Dash.. It's not very often I get to hang with with another girl" Kate said playfully.

"Well look somewhere else Kate.. That Irish guy should of killed me" Dash said.

"Packie?.. You mean my brother Packie?" Kate asked.

"Probably.. I don't care what his name was.. He made a mistake not killing me" Dash replied, showing how deeply depressed she is.

"Ohh.. Your just like my brothers? Why you all have to be so miserable?" Kate laughed.

However, Kate soon stopped laughing, after Dash tells Kate, about Sally being miles away, and of her abusive father.

"Man.. You DO need a friend" Kate said sadly.

"I don't have time for that crap" Dash said, starting to leave but Kate ran up to her, saying they should hang out together.

"(sighs).. Fine, my car's over here" Dash said, leading Kate to her blue BMW.

Kate opened one of the doors and a large amount of empty beers fell out.

"Jesus" Kate thought out loud.

"What?" Dash asked.

"N -Nothing" Kate nervously replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I consider Billy Grey under "love to hate" catagory.. **

**He's just such a joy to watch and write.. Doesn't excuse him. But does make it slightly better.. **

* * *

Carly and the Lost arrive at a battlezone to save some brothers from the Angels of Death.

One of the few things Billy does that's considered positive, is give Carly a loaded AK47, as he pulls out two more. Giving the second to Terry. And the third to himself, placing a red-dot scope on it.

Brian and Jim using sawed off shotguns. Clay a MicroSMG.

Johnny has a Carbine Rifle. He had that forever, even has a handle on it.

Carly is seen jumping behind a roadblock, shooting a AOD on top of a bridge, and he falls down.

"Truce is over deadbeats!" Billy cried off view, and is heard shooting amongst everyone else who was shooting.

* * *

Eventually they clear the area, so drive off a few blocks away, arriving at a even larger battle. But not that they seem to mind. Even Carly finds the action kinda fun.

* * *

Johnny (shoots two in a row): FUCKING DIE! ALL OF YOU! FUCKING DIE!

* * *

As the battle nears a end. Carly accdantally falls behind while finishing the last of the Angels.

So she runs to catch up, but is knocked down.

AOD Member: YOUR FUCKING DEA-

Suddenly he is shot though the head out nowhere, and suddenly a familiar blonde appears from a dark corner.

"Seras?"

"I've been watching over you, how do you think you never died.. Anyway, what you do is "your" business. Just don't ask me to babysit your little gang." Seras said, holding a pistol. And casually shoots another Angel that tried to sneak up on Carly.

Carly: I-

Johnny calls out to her and runs over. For some reason creeps back to the shadows, as if she was never there.

"There you are, come on" Johnny said, helping her up, bringing her to the others.

* * *

Billy: Brothers... Brothers, come on in, gather round.. I just got word that Jason's been killed up in Broker.

Johnny: Aw, man.

Carly: Damn.

Billy: He was banging some Russian broad and her heavy duty father didn't much like it.

Brian: He hired a fucking Polack to do it.

Billy: I think he was a Serb, Brian.

Brian: Fucking Slav scumbag all the fucking same.

Billy: Shut the fuck up!

Billy: Brothers, we will find a way to get payback against this Polish/Russian/Serb - I don't really give a shit. In the meantime, let's take a moment to remember Jason and all the other men who've given the finger to this shitty little thing that we call conformity.

Brian: Amen, Billy.

Johnny: Got that right.

Billy: Now, Jason was, he was just a kid, but he hit the throttle harder than most of us, huh? He was a law breaker, trouble maker, a beer drinker and hell-raiser. He didn't suffer fools, he got any piece of hole he wanted, he always had time for a brother in need, and he was scared of precisely jack shit.

Johnny: That's right.

Billy: In short - the kind of man I'd want to be. Jason Michaels - lost but not forgotten.

Brian: Amen to that, Billy.

Terry and Johnny: To Jason.

[They drink, minus Carly.]

Billy: Okay boys, the time for pussy licking ass kicking is over. We are brothers for life, Lost forever. In these perilous times it's more important than ever that you follow your leader. And this is me, remember. See you boys back at the clubhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

2 WEEKS LATER:

Carly is given orders by Billy to meet Elizebeth Torris, and though that she also meets Packie.

"So where we going boldy?" Carly asked.

"Don't call me boldy, anyway I got this meeting over on Joliet Street. There's a rifle up on the roof of the place next door. You need to go up there and make sure nothing goes wrong, Liz left a rifle up there for you" Packie said.

"I suppose I can handle that" Carly insisted.

"Great.. Though this isn't MY deal.. It's someone else's.. Someone who owes Elizabeth and her, both owe money to each other... I'm suppose to be watching over the person, same way your watching 'me'.. Your my guardian angel." Packie said.

"If you and this stranger don't trust these guys you're doing the deal with, how come you trust me?"

"You got a good luck about you and I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie replied.

"Anyway.. You better get going, the accomplish is meant to be arriving soon" Packie replied.

Carly nodes runs to the building.

* * *

Eventally a blue BMW came to pick up Packie.

"Oh.. It's you again" Packie said, seeing the driver.

"Hello Packie" Dash replied.

"How do you know my na-

"I'm friends with Kate" Dash replied.

"Well.. As long as your looking after her, I guess I can trust you" Packie replied.

"Anyway.. Seeing that you already know mine? What's your name, dear?" Packie asked.

"Dash Tarlene Lucia"

"Well then Dash.. Let's hope your better at selling dope, than you are at robbing convient stores" Packie joked.

* * *

Billy: Have I got a toy for you. [holding gernade launcher]

Johnny: Yeah, whatever.

Billy: What the fuck is wrong with you, man?!

Johnny: What are you talking about?

Billy: These Deadbeats are the ones who killed Jason in Broker.

Johnny: I thought it was a Pole or a Serb or something?

Billy: We got some bad information, brother. These are the guys. They killed that kid, and look at you, you're acting like you don't even give a shit.. You sick or something?

Johnny: These Deadbeats killed Jason?

Billy: Yes, they did! Now take one of these grenades and put it through their window!

Johnny: ..._ (takes it)._

Billy: The Almighty forgives, Johnny. The Lost don't.

Brian: Yeah, amen Johnny boy.

_(Johnny lights up the upper floor of the clubhouse)._

Johnny: Merry christmas fuckers.

The AOD's run out, and the Lost gun them down, before running into the AOD clubhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly gets to thee roof, finding the sniper rifle.

* * *

Dash and Packie are still in her blue BMW.

Dash is seen trying to roll of joint of weed. She isn't a drug person, but with all the tramatic shit she's been though, it's pretty understandable, why she wants to try it just this once.

"Allow me" Packie said, rolling it up properly for her.

"How'd you meet Liz anyway?" Packie asked.

"3 days ago.. I was broke, and needed money.. She paid for a cheap motal, but I still needed money.. Plus I should pay her back.. She talked me into doing a drug deal with a fella called Tom McKennyy.. But things got crazy, a friend of mine got killed, and the money was gone.. She feels horrible, didn't actually want me coming.. But.. I needed the money.. So.. Yeah" Dash replied.

"I see... You still have that gun?" Packie asked.

"Sure do" Dash replied, showing him a Glock 17.

"I have that two" Packie replied, showing his Glock.

Suddenly they saw four men approaching.

"Ohh, finally" Packie replied, and they both got out of the BMW.

* * *

Dash and Packie approached the four men, like orginally it's revealed to be the still alive Tom. Who reveals he lured them into a trap. But Carly snipes him, shooting him though the head.

The others reached for their guns and Dash shot 2 of them though the head, but the third dodged it, and fired back at her with an 9mm Pistol.

four more enemies come, but unfortantly for them Carly saw them and all 4 were gunned down before they knew what hit them. The remaining guy knocked Dash on the ground and prepared to shoot her when Packie shoot him through the head.

"Huh.. Guess that makes us even" Dash said, almost smiling to him.

"Well.. Techinally I saved your life TWICE.. The first being not shooting you _myself_ in the gas store" Packie reminded her.

"Fine.. What you want from me?" Dash asked.

"Well.. You can actually handle a gun better than I expected.. How's about working for me?" Packie asked.

"Well... I guess I got nothing BETTER to do.. Sure, why not." Dash replied.

"Great.. Let's go" Packie said.

* * *

Johnny shoots dead the last AOD.

Billy [laughing]: The Deadbeats have got themselves on shit-load of heroin. Pack it up, Johnny. [indicating two bags]

Johnny: Wait, I don't understand... I thought this was payback for Jason, man, what the fuck is this?!

Billy: Two million in arm candy's as good a payback as I can think of.

Johnny: Jesus, hold your fucking horses, man. Now we're gonna steal their smack? Slow down.

Billy (mockingly): Slow down, Hold up, wait, ooohhhh.

Brian laughs.

Billy: Jesus, physics lesson, fuckball. Do you know how motorcycles work?

Brian: You about to get schooled.

Billy: Centrifugal inertia. Meaning the quicker your wheels go, the more stable you are. The faster we go, the harder we hit it, the more us brothers pull together. That's why we do what we do, that's how we do what we do.

Brian: Why, how - they're the same fucking thing. We go faster, longer, and harder and that's how we stay toget-

Billy: Brian. Shut up.

Johnny: What the fuck are you talking about? You gotta stop reading them shitty internet sites, man, and start thinking about what you're doing to us. We lift this shit right now and every Deadbeat on the east coast is gonna come after our chapter!

Billy: Well, that's something your, LEADER, will have to worry about! Not you, soldier!

Billy: Brian, grab the shit. Let's clear out.


	7. Chapter 7

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

Carly finds a a paranoid Elizebet Torris at her apartment.

"Hey, Man, this is getting out of control. The police are all over me. I can feel them." Elizabeth said, paranoidly.

"So?" Carly asked dryly.

"So? So? So... So I'm going to go to prison, for a long time! So, my life is over! All this work... for nothing, man. [snorting coke] Being, tough in a man's world... I guess I wasn't so tough, huh? Jorge turned state's... everyone's a rat!.." Elizabeth cried angrily.

"Not me." Carly insisted.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth cried angrily.

Elizabeth snorted coke before saying.

"Dash… I never should of brought that poor girl into this!"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault.. These things just happen" Carly insisted, not knowing who Dash is though.

Elizabeth snorted more coke.

Voice: Open up, man!

"Who is it!?" Elizabeth cried.

Voice: It's the streets, man!

"Okay. Hold on." Elizabeth said, opening the door, but sadly this didn't end up being good idea.

"Alright, man. This is what Manny's all about, man!" Manny cried, in his usual over drama.

Jay: Manny... Manny, Manny, Manny.

"Now, word up, bitch, you betta stop slinging that shit on my streets, yo. We don't want it anymore. Hey, yo, Jay, you catching this!?" Manny cried, interrogating Lizzy

Jay: Rolling, rolling!

"What is this Manny? For fuck's sake!?" Elizabeth cried, losing her temper even more.

"The streets have spoken. Now leave my people alone!.. (sees Carly) Carly? Is that you?" Manny cried.

"(shoots Manny and Jay, killing both, as they were briefly distracted) I am not in the mood for this right now!" Elizabeth cried angrily, and holding an 9mm Pistol.

"Well he said he was going to bust a dealer" Carly said, with otherwise no reaction.

"Can you help me clean this mess up? There's a doctor in Broker who can help. Come on, let's put 'em in my car." Elizabeth said.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Inside the small motel room Liz has been paying for, Dash used the money from Tom, to pay some bills, and finally get some food. Though all she had left, was enough for some burger shot, as she used the rest of it on the bills. Lately she's just been eating stuff from Liz's house. So Dash also used a lot of the money to give too Liz. It was the least she could do. But unfortantely it wasn't enough to help Liz in her current situration, after she killed Manny.

Dash is seen eating her burger, saying to herself that it was pretty tastey. Like a lot of people, she always had a soft spot for fast food.

She tried calling Elizabeth but it went to voice mail.

"Damn, where is sh-"

Suddenly Dash saw Lizzy Torris on the tv, and quickly turned up the volume.

TV: Mrs Torris has been arrested for drug trafficking.. But still no sign of Manny Escuela, and his cameraman.

"Oh god!.. She was all I had left!" Dash said tearfully.

Turning off the tv, Dash laid on her small motel bed, trying to gather her thoughts, when suddenly her cell phone rang, from an unknown caller.

"Who is this?" Dash asked, a bit grumpy now.

Packie: Packie McCreary.. Remember me?

"Oh.. Sure, sure.. Kate's brother.. How is she?" Dash asked.

Packie: She's fine.. Listen.. I'm sorry about Lizzy Torris, I know you two were close.. But anyway, Liz swore by you. Said your good.. And she's never been wrong before, and your probably in need of cash.. Come to me ma's.. I have some work for you.. And the money is good, trust me.

"Fine, give me an hour, maybe a little more" Dash said, and hung up. She headed towards her shower. About one of the few things she enjoys in that crappy motel room. But at least she had somewhere to remotely consider home.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Dash arrived at Packie's house.

"Packie.. I'm here" Dash said, letting her presence be known as she entered the front door after Kate let her in.

Packie: (voice) Great! One sec.. (loud gunshot heard) Francis, you rat bastard! Come near my fence again, and that'll be your head!

Francis: (voice) Eh, Shut up!

"I -Is this normal?" Dash nervously asked Kate.

"Unfortunately, yes" Kate replied.

* * *

Dash entered into the room Packie's voice was coming from, seeing him holding a Combat Shotgun, and firing it outside of a window, trying to scare off his brother Francis. Who is off view the whole time.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Packie screamed, firing another warning shot.

Francis: (voice) Oh, big man, with the big shotgun.. Like we don't already have THOUSANDS of those at the police station!

Packie shoots and merely misses Francis.

Francis: (laughs) You shoot like an old woman!

"I.. I should come back another time" Dash said, trying to leave.

"No. No.. It's fine, stay.. Were only joking arou-

Suddenly there a gunshot from outside, and Packie and Dash both ducked, as the window broke.

"SHIT!" They both cried.

"How do YOU like it Packie!" Francis cried, revealing to have his own Combat Shotgun.

"I.. I really think I should go!" Dash said, getting more frightened.

"No. No.. I.. I need you to pick up my drugs.. I'll pay you. And this (shoots bullet at Francis) BASTERD is threatening to call his cop buddies if I fuckin leave this room!.. Can you do it!?" Packie asked.

"(sighs) Fine.. But you better not be setting me up" Dash warned.

* * *

Dash returned to Packie's house.

"Here's the stuff" Dash said, handing him a bag.

"Did the deal go well?.. Any problems?" Packie asked.

"No.. It was fine" Dash replied.

"Good, good, I'll put the money in your account when I get a minute" Packie said.

"Sure" Dash replied.

"But anyway.. My brother Gerald heard about you needing money and all.. He wants to speak to you, he's in the kitchen" Packie said, examining the cocaine.

Dash went into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Gerald.

"Ahh. You must be Dash.. Your friend Liz told about your abilities.. Don't want them by working for my idiot brother" Gerald joked.

"He's not so bad" Dash insisted.

"I know.. I was only joking.. In truth you WILL be working with him again, but not yet.. Wait till his REAL jobs start coming" Gerald explained.

"But anyway.. Packie said you can handle a gun. That's a nice start.. But if your gonna be a McReary.. We need to know we can trust you" he added.

"How do I do that?" Dash asked.

"Well, Packie's buddy's Gordon Sergeant and Michael Keane are in a bit of jam.. You mind helping them out?" Gerald asked.

"I'll do my best" Dash replied.

"Good.. Take this.. Your need it" Gerald said, handing her a combat shotgun.

* * *

LATER:

Dash found Gordon and Michael trapped by a rival gang, and helped them clear the area, using her shotgun, and got a fondness for the particular kind of gun.

"Thanks doll" Gordon said, as she drove them back.

"Don't call me that" Dash warned.

"Well, pretty girl like you sho-

"I don't like being hit on, so please don't" Dash growled.

"Wow.. Sassy one, huh.. That just makes you hotter" Gordon laughed.

"You want to walk!?.. Than please stop talking!" Dash cried out. '

* * *

Carly meanwhile finally disposes of Manny and Jay, but aparn leaving, she sees Billy Grey enter into a buildng and secretly follows him, knowing he's up to something.

* * *

Billy: ... In that case, I guess my brother is in good hands. You take care of that prick.

Triad: It seems the definition of family loyalty differs in your country.

Billy: The marketplace has a value for everything, and I guess that a disloyal Jew b*** ain't worth s*** to me. Brother or no brother. Such are the heady joys of consumer capitalism.

Triad: A system that's flaws are becoming increasingly evident.

Billy: Ha! That's right, I forgot. You little yellow people are commies too, huh? Both sides of the fence? You know, I grew up watching your kind get killed on the TV - hell of a show.

Triad: I'm sure, but perhaps the show wasn't as much fun as the reality of their war.

Billy: Hmm. Perhaps not. Now, I bid you farewell, sir. And don't do all that smack at once. On second though... Y'know, go ahead. Do.

Traid: You can be real anno- (gets shot though head, and an angry Carly appears.. Alone)

Billy: (chuckles in amusement, rather than being scared)

"You!.. YOU!" Is all she can say.

"Easy little lady" Billy said, reaching for a bat.

"FUCK YO-"

Billy whacks her in the head with the bat, knocking her unconscious. Later leaving her to Triads as bait.

* * *

LATER AT THE LOST MC CLUBHOUSE:

Johnny: ... So I said "still a better love story than Twilight"

(everyone laughs)

Terry: Yeah, fuck Twilight!

Billy (bursts in with self inflicted gunshot) JOHNNY! THEY TOOK HER! THEY TOOK CARLY!


	8. Chapter 8

So Johnny and Jim arrive to the Traid building, hoping to get Carly without bloodshed, but, hahaha, it's GTA.

So Johnny and Jim end up on the rooftops. And they begin fighting there way down. But during the way, Johnny is saved by a sniper shot, and looks to see Seras on the opposite roof when gives a small wave but otherwise does nothing as she proceeds to cover the two. It's unknown how Seras heard they were rescuing Carly, but regardless she's doing her part to help. She also somehow knows it was Billy, though doesn't know the guy.

* * *

The biker duo find Carly at the bottom floor, Johnny shooting the guy guarding her, and Jim unties her, Carly giving Jim a hug. Johnny smiles.

* * *

After the battle, they see that Billy has crashed his bike and is surrounded by police officers.

Billy Grey (injured and delusonal): YOU SET ME UP JOHNNY! YOU SET ME UP!

Cop: Put your hands in the air! NOW!

Billy complies, but still shouts out.

Billy Fuck you, Johnny! You're dead!

Cop: Shut your God damn mouth, shut your mouth!

Billy: YOUR DEAD!

Cop: Shut up! [They arrest Billy.]

Carly smiles evilly when the boys aren't looking.

* * *

Seras points her rifle at Billy, but a cop blocks her sight before she can pull it. Groanin, she grabs her whiskey bottle and quitely leaves, putting her hood up.

* * *

phonecall to Brian:

Brian: Johnny Klebitz.

Johnny: Brian, man. Shit's fucked. Billy's been taken down. Where are you?

Brian: Bill, yeah, he's fucked now. Thanks to you! I'm around the corner.

Johnny: We're coming. Wait there.

* * *

DRIVEL

Johnny: Important question, Brian. What happened there? You were suppose to cover our ass. Only one covering me was Seras.

Jim: Who?

Johnny: Old friend. Long story..

Brian: Sounds like another prosistut-

Johnny: Just answer the fucking question Brian!

Brian: You must have fucked shit up, Johnny. Billy never wanted to play nice in the first place.

Johnny: Fine, okay. I'm just hoping my brothers didn't send me into an ambush.

Brian: Why couldn't you save Billy?

Jim: Cause they had us surrounded you idiot!

Carly: Yeah. Why weren't YOU helping Billy?

Brian: I had to help _myself_ Carly. I mean, I can't be expected to...

Carly: Billy was the one who set me up! What the fuck was he doing with those Triads?

Brian: What are you talking about, he said they jumped you.

Carly: He's lying.

Brian: No, YOUR lying dumb bitch!

Johnny and Jim: Watch your mouth!

Brian: She's not even a true member.

Jim: Still a bigger man than _you_. If you were looking out for us, where were you when me and Johnny had to fight our way outta there?!

Carly: He's right. We got to have a meet for all the guys when we get back. Tell 'em what happened.

Brian: Yeah. I'm real keen to tell the brothers what went down.

Johnny: Alright, Brian. I'd like to know what the fuck went down as well.

Jim: You're gonna have to take over the chapter presidency Johnny.

Brian: Not if I got anything to say on it.

* * *

AT THE CLUBHOUSE:

Brian: Jesus. That was heavy, man.

Johnny What was Billy's fucking problem?!

Brian: Nothing wrong with him, buddy.. Billy was right about you. I knew you were a rat, now he's gone, man.

Johnny: He's not gone. He's in prison, he's not dead.

Brian: You ratted him out! You ratted him out!

Johnny: No I didn't. He nearly got me fucking killed!

Brian: You set us up. You've always wanted to be the one - the man. You're a gimp, Johnny. A gimp and a fucking Judas.

Johnny: What the fuck are you talking about, you ass kissing little weasel?!

Jim:(pushes Brian angrily): Johnny's not like that, man!

Brian: Jim, you're wrong, man. I know _you're_ a good guy, but this Jew prick, he fucked us over, man. He set us up and he called the cops. And you know why? Because they're putting heat on him. They saw him and they've been calling him... I know, because they did the same to me, and they told me you ratted us out.

Johnny: You keep talking like that and you are dead, my little friend!

Brian: You sent Billy to jail. Show us your phone, prove you ain't been speaking to the law!

Johnny: I don't prove shit to you and I didn't talk to no one. Fuck it... C'mon!

(He, Jim and Carly leave)

Brian: You stay away from us, you hear!

* * *

Johnny: Okay, Jim. I guess I got to take over as Chapter President now. When people hear about Billy going down, there's gonna be more pressure on us than ever. We got to get through it. Brothers for life, man, Lost forever. I'll see you soon.

* * *

_phonecall to Angus:_

_Johnny: Did you hear? _

_Angus: I heard. How you feel about the chapter presidency? _

_Johnny: I wish it didn't have to be this way, but we don't got much choice. _

_Angus: That crown feeling heavy, is it? For what it's worth, I'd follow you, man. I'm sure the other brothers will too._

_Johnny: Those that're worth having behind me, at least. You gonna go see Billy? I don't think I can after what he said. _

_Angus: He wouldn't want me there either. Adios, Johnny boy, chapter president._

* * *

**The good thing is. I don't plan on killing off Jim Fizgerald.. He's the only one Carly would have connection towards when if Johnny wasn't in her life.. She hates Billy and Brian.. Never met Angus.. And is "indifferent" about Terry, Clay, and Ashley.. **


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny drives his back to a small house, in the drive way is a army green verison of Trevor's Bambi.

"You sure you don't wanna come two?" Carly asked, getting off the back of Johnny's hextor.

"Nah, gonna go get to a resturant with Terry and the others.. I'll say hi to Jim for you" Johnny said, and rides off. Carly approaches the house.

* * *

It reveals to be Seras's house. Well, she's renting it. It's only one floor, one bathroom, a tv room with a small tv, kitchen, and two bedrooms, the smaller room for guests. Only a single sized bed. Seras has the double bed. Though she doesn't mind switching when guests need the bigger bed.

Anyway, she's seen cooking Spegitti, wearing a white tank top with her same sweat pants, and her hair a little messy, as she didn't comb it.

_Van Halan - Dreams plays in the background._

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door. "Hang on" Seras groaned to herself and opens it. "Carly? How did you..."

Carly shows the tracker app.

"Ah, of coarse.. Well come in. Hope you like Spegetti"

"Sure" Carly said, walking in, though Seras politely motoning for Carly to whip her shoes first, which she does.

"Cute place"

"Thanks. It's just temporary little spot. I only came here to keep you protected." Seras said.

"Yeah, I figured." Carly said, sitting at the table.

As Seras keeps cooking Carly gets a text.

_"Meet me at Firefly Island"_

"There you are" Seras said, serving some.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you come with me to Firefly island. I got a mysterious text" Carly asked.

"Fine.. But can we least eat first"

"Coarse, coarse" Carly replied.

* * *

LATER:

It turns out to be Francis McCreary who texted Carly. Passive/agressively blackmailing her into helping. But Seras _(who threw on her black hoodie)_ thinks it too dangerous, despite that Carly obvously can handle such things, and convinces Francis McCreary to have Seras herself to do the jobs. Francis says it honestly doesn't matter who does it. So Carly got out of that one. Though Carly does have to help with the first case. Track down the guy harressing Francis.

Carly repeatedly calls the target til he tries to run, but Seras was infront of him, and being a vampire and therefore stronger than the average human, Seras calmly chokes him in one hand, shoving him to the floor while doing so. Not even breaking a sweat.

Seras: ... Wanna see a movie after?

Carly: Sure mom.


	10. Chapter 10

Carly: We took out your blackmailer

Francis: Great, I can get rid of these now. I feel like a new man. Not many people get a second chance like this. It's my redemption.

Seras: Yeah right.. You know, us cops use to believe in something.. I just don't get it anymore..

Francis: You were a cop?

Seras: Small town. But yes..

Francis: Than I ask you not to judge, officer.

Seras: I only take orders from "real" cops. Cops don't blackmail the citizens they're supposed to protect.

Francis: I have a badge blondie! I made sacrifices..

Seras (unconvinced): Oh have you?

Francis: Hey, you think your better cause you had a terrible expirence with a vampire.

Seras: No, because from my time in Los Santos they planted drugs on me 4 different times, but I still refused to lose faith in the police in general.

Francis: Well regardless we aren't finished.. Get back in my office blondie.

Seras: Fine.. (goes in).

Carly starts leaving, but gets a call from Patrick McCreary, saying he has a oppunity for her. She accepts and heads to his house.

* * *

Francis: I could use a drink. You?

Seras (deadpan) No.

Francis: That motherfucker thinks he can drag me down!

Seras: What's wrong n_ow_?

Francis Oh man... Sure?_ [Francis holds up a bottle and Seras refuses again.]_

Francis: Listen. Where to begin? I don't know. Let me put it like this... f a guy makes a mistake, should that ruin his life?

Seras: Depends on the mstake.

Francis:

People don't understand how life is. Life is like a bowl of fruit... slowly rotting in a hot kitchen...

Seras: Hey, I don't give a fuck about the life lesson!

Francis: I'm a good guy!

Seras: No your not.

Francis: I... he's got it all wrong... but one stain on my character and I'm finished. I want to make a difference.

Seras: What!?

Francis: Some lawyer. This big, white shoe firm. Thinks he's a crusader. Some morality cunt who takes photos of guys in the shower at the gym and then jacks off on his wife's face. Some...

Seras: ENOUGH!

Francis: Sorry... Look... the guy's name is Tom Goldberg. Thinks he's got something on me. Gonna go to the DA with it, use it to get into Congress.

Seras: Okay.

Francis: Yeah. So, it's him or me. And it might as well be him, right. But... he's hard to get to. Guy has a bodyguard, limo, everything. You're gonna need to get one on one with him.

Seras: ... Not in the showers.

Francis: Not in the showers, a job interview. Then you can steal some files I need.

Seras: An interview?

Francis: Sure, it'll be easy. Afterall.. Your the famish Seras Victoria.. The british cop turned vampire.

Seras: Who would interview a vampire!?

Francis: Who wouldn't!.. But, uh... get yourself a suit.

Seras: ... Fine.

Francis: I'll email you the details.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that we'll all be judged in the end, all of your brothers... and you, Patrick.. And you, Kate!" Maureen McReary said.

"Who's going to judge Kate!? What would she win if they did? Virgin of the year?" Packie laughed.

"I'm thinking maybe you can catch VD for both of us, Patrick" Kate mocked.

"Fuck you, Katie!" Packie laughed.

"Language" Maureen said.

"Sorry, Ma" Packie replied, insencerely.

Carlt enters the house.

Packie sees her, and ger up while saying "Oh, there she is... you wanna beer?"

"No" Carly replied.

"Good. 'Cause I ain't fucking got none" Packie laughed.

"Very funny. Maybe if being a drunkard doesn't work out you can be a comedian"

Kate laughs.

"Fuck off... and you, Kate, fuck off outta here!" Packie replied.

"But aren't you gonna introduce us?" Kate replied.

"Fine.. That's my ma... And this is my sister. Lovely lass. Scared to bits of life. And fucking off outta here right now, before I throw a fuckin' bottle at her!

Kate: Nice to meet you.

Carly: Likewise, see you around.

Kate: Bye. [Ma and Kate leave.]

"What a girl... Anyway. You got any drugs on you girl?" Packie asked.

"No"

"Shit!... well, probably a good thing... we got some business to take care of. Come on, we've got business out at the docks in Algonquin" Packie replied, leading them outside.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Packie: Okay, there's a ship coming in and we're the welcoming party.

Carly: Who are we welcoming and what have they got that makes this drive worth the effort?

Packie: We're welcoming some of our cousins from the East, but we don't know what it is that they're bringing in exactly. All we know is that it's worth a dollar or two.. My brother Gerald had word about it through this Italian, Ray Boccino. He gave us the heads up in exchange for a cut of the haul.

Carly: What makes you think that the information is legit?

Packie: First off, I don't trust this guinea for a second. We wouldn't be working for him if our family still had the same status it did back in the day. But that's another story.

Carly: Am I going to hear this story?

Packie: Anyone who hands around my family hears about the old days. Just wait... Oh yeah, Ray Boccino's a slimy motherfucker. The one thing you can rely on him for is greed. I'm too small time to be worth setting up so the one angle he can be playing is the cash one.

Carly: Makes sense.

Packie: Yeah, he'll probably try to give us a fraction of whatever this stuff's worth but it'll be a fun night.

Carly: Depends on what you think is fun.

Packie: Stealing, gunfire, car chases, all the usual stuff.

Carly: For you maybe.

Packie: Anyway I would of brought Dash in this, but she's doing some work for my brother Gerry.

Carly: Dash?.. I keep hearing that name.

Packie: She's been work for Elzabeth Torris, but with her in jail, she's left working with us McReary's.. Only ones I can trust, is her.. As well as me family, some of them at least.. And people I don't know... That's why you're on this job with me.

Carly: Because you don't know me?

Packie: That and you helped saved my life.. Saving someone's life has got to count for something in this fucked up age we live in.

Carly: That depends on the life, I guess.

Packie: Tell you what, I'll snort a load of rails, fuck a lot of drunk girls, get into fights on a nightly basis and die young leaving a scarred, bloated corpse. That sound like the sort of life worth saving?

Carly: Most definitely.

* * *

**I actually like my verison of Seras a lot more.. Where most of her humor comes from her sarcasm.. As compared to the show, where's she actually the comic relief much of the time.. **


	11. Chapter 11

Later from on top the roofs, Packie is seen placing an Red dot sight on his AK47.

Carly has an AK47 two, and reloading it,

"You sure that will be enough?" Packie asked, seeing his small sized gun.

"This is where the deal's meant to be going down.. (sees boat coming in) And here's the boat, right on time.. See those boxes on the back of the boat? They must be bringing cloned meds" Packie said, quietly so they wouldn't be heard.

Cary: Meds?

"Yeah. Stuff that'll stop housewives cutting their wrists and make their husbands get wood.. Meds, Mollis, sedatives, antidepressants - meds"

"Okay, how do we do it?" Carly asked.

"We'll wait until the truck is loaded, than we take it. Simple as that... I'll cover you up here.. While your down below, 'cleaning up" Packie replied.

"These better be some good fuckin pills!.. The housewives better be grateful" Carly sarcastically replied.

* * *

Carly sneaked down to below, and once she and Packie were in good positions, she threw a gernade, which caught the enemies off guard and they all ran away from it, though 2 or 3 weren't as lucky and died in the blast.

"MOTHER! FUCKER!" Packie screamed out, as he open fired onto them, covering Carlt, just like he promised too. And killed a good many of them.

Carly slowly made her way towards the truck garage, violently gunning down anyone in his path.

* * *

_After eating at her favorite fast food resturant, Cluckin Bell. Seras approach the interview building, and once alone with the target, she pulls her duel AK47's, her new favorite weapons, and demands the file, and kills him after recieving them. Which than forces her to gun down security officers as she makes her way back to her green truck. _

_Seras is a gifted assasin all things considered. But she didn't feel right about killing the security, they seemed honest enough. _

_Regardless, she later tells Francis the good news._

* * *

Packie made his way down from the roof and ran over to Niko, helping him with the remaining gunmen.

"Clear!" Carly cried.

"Damn, this was just getting fun!.. But anyway.. Let's get the truck to Ray, so we can get paid" Packie replied, reloading his AK47.

* * *

**Seras is probably one of the few GTA characters to actually "not enjoy" killing cops. **

**She's happy to kill people like Francis, in fact it's taking everything in her to _not _kill him. **

**But those general street cops that surround Liberty City.. She would honestly try reasoning with them.. Or even bribing them.. **


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Seras again meets wth Francis, setting the Clearence Little mission

* * *

Seras fights though the area with the duel AK47's. Making quick work of all the goons, then chases Clarence up to the roof,

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo. Man, you got me, chill. I surrender. You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you beautiful?" Clarence asked, surrendering his gun, and going onto his knees.

"This isn't my choice, the police want you dead" Seras said, holding the duel AK47's at him.

"Yo, it's that rat cop McReary. Ain't it? He don't like a younger brother with ambition. Tell you what, I'll reform. I'll get out of the game. Get a GED or some shit. Make something of my life. McReary is going to think I'm dead. Word. Come on, boss. Don't kill me, boss. I'm too young to die. Please. Please!" Clarence bagged.

After some thought, Seras forced herself to kill Clearence anyway. shooting two bullet though the man's face.

"Sorry" Seras said, insincerely.

* * *

Seras: He tried to convince me to let him go. Said he's get out of town.. I finished him anyway.

Francis: Good move. You shouldn't trust a word that comes out of that scum's mouth. The streets are a little bit cleaner now he's gone. One percent - it's all we can hope for.

Seras: Whatever you say. They don't look much cleaner from where I'm standing.

* * *

Carly remeets with Johnny, Jim, Terry and Clay.

"What's so urgent gentlemen?" Carly asked.

Jim: We spoke to that fat fuck Brian. He wants to sit down, call a truce.

Carly: Brian wants a truce? Fuck that, let's go get him.

* * *

LATER:

Johnny: That's what I thought you'd : Here comes Tweedle Dum and Tweedle fucking Dumber!

Jim: Fuck you.

Brian: Billy was always good to you and you ratted him out.

Carly: Billy is a one-way SOB, and he don't give a shit about the brothers.

Brian: No, nuh-uh!

Johnny: You think Billy'd stick his neck out for you? You're dumber than I thought.

Brian: "You're dumber than I thought, you're dumber than I thought." I knew you'd say, just knew you'd say that. You're so predictable, Johnny Little-dick-o-witz.

Jim: Waaaa. What a baby.

Johnny: Yeah, and your babysitter Billy is on the inside now. So it's bedtime for you, motherfucker!

Brian: Not your call, Jew boy. You're the one taking a nap. Put these assholes in the ground, brothers!


	13. Chapter 13

Later that evening. Francis: Are you trying to get us both killed, you dumb blonde!?

Sears: What?

Francis: I send you to destroy an organization and you only make the boss disappear. Now his chief lieutenant is holed up in an apartment, and he wants to speak to the feds!

Seras: Whoa, hold on. An organization?

Francis: Stupid vampire! I paid you to kill _all_ of them!

Seras: No, no, no, no. You sent me to kill one guy. One guy who would put you in prison.

Francis: Bullshit!

Seras: Whatever… Francis: Alright draconina, I'll tell you what.. Tell it to the judge. Tell him I only sent you to kill one guy so it ain't your fault. I wonder what he'll say? Maybe he'll let you walk - on account you being braindead and totally fucking mentally retarded.

Seras (chuckles): Maybe he will. Either way, you're screwed.

Francis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Look. You gotta do this for me. For us. Come on, you idiot. One more. The guy's a fucking lowlife. He means nothing. If there is a God, and he loves us, if there is, he'd want this fuck dead. The guy sells heroin to kids.

Seras: Fine.. Last one.

* * *

AFTER SHE SNIPES THE GOON DOWN:

Seras: I got him.

Francis: You did the right thing. I hope that the kids out there get this message and realize that there are better paths to take.

Seras: Sure, sure.. So we done.

Francis: Yes, you got no links to me.

Seras: Good.. (pulls out small revolver)

Francis: Why you as- (Seras shoots Francis though the chin).

Seras: Good bye Francis.. (leaves)


	14. Chapter 14

Carly and Johnny are caught with Johnny's buddies in the new civil war.

"Where the hell is Brian!?" Carly cried, reloading her AK47. Clay shoots his MicroSMG in the background.

"He ran off as soon as the fighting started! Typical move for that little douchebag!" Johnny cried, killing two in row with his Carbine Rifle.

* * *

As the battle continues, Carly fnds Brian as he's escaping, but Brian manages to shoot her with his double barrel knocking her to the ground, leaving her unable to continue the fight, Clay runs over to her.

* * *

Johnny, Jim, and Terry chase down the remaining traitors and gun em down.

* * *

Jim: Looks like we're about all that's left of the Alderney chapter, man.

Johnny: We don't need numbers, man. We need brothers. And that's what we got left - you, me, Angus, Terry, Clay - brothers.. Heck, even Carly, and she's not even a MC.

Jim: You're right about that.

Johnny: Shit, I wish we'd pinned down Brian. That little weasel!

Jim: He'll turn up soon enough.

Johnny: Yeah. Maybe. See you soon, brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Carly recovers at the hospital. The doctor says that fortantely the bullet didn't hit anything important and she will recover next week.

Shortly after Seras Vctoria barges in, being texted about it. She whacks Johnny with the door but either doesn't notice or doesn't care.. Probably a bit of both.

Seras runs to hug her, the doctor stops her, saying she was shot.

Seras: SHOT!

"Brian Jeremy shot her"

Seras: ... _(eye twitch) (suddenly leaves, though grabs a small knife from the hospital). _

"Bye.. I guess" Johnny said in confusion.

* * *

Seras finds a ally of Brian, threatening to cut off his legs with an axe unless he tells her where Brian is. The biker tells her where Brian's house is, but Seras sadistically cuts off his legs "anyway".

After Seras heads to house, but only to grab one of her hoodies. And leavng her green truck, taking a taxi.


	16. Chapter 16

2 DAYS LATER:

Jim: Johnny. You remember Ray, right?

Johnny: Yeah. How you doing?

Ray: How'm I doin'? I got the feds all over me, I got a boss who's a paranoid wreck, and I got a guy above me in the foodchain with a brain like an overcooked artichoke. Things are great.

Johnny (slow to catch the sarcasm): Yeah? Sounds like shit to me, but whatever. So, uh, why are you here?

Ray: I heard you boys were having a little internal dispute. Johnny Where'd you hear that from?

Ray: From Ashley.

Johnn:y You friends with Ashley?!

Ray: Everybody's friends with Ashley, tough guy... [laughing] Ah, you know, she's a good kid and all. A little messed up, but, you know, she needed a friend.

Jim: Ray told us where Brian is.

Johnny: Oh yeah, where? And how the hell does he kno-

Ray: Alright, alright, alright. Don't go breakin' my balls, alright? I talked to Brian a half an hour ago. And listen, I understand where you guys are coming from - and on one hand, I don't give a shit. Bunch of grease monkeys want to have an all-out gangbang, be my guest. You're all adults. Sort of. But right now, I need calm. Billy's on the inside, I need a steady flow of merchandise, so it's in my interest to see that you boys calm things down. End this little squabble and get back to work. See yous later.

Jim Yeah, see ya later. (leaves)

Jeah: Yeah see you.

Terry (flipping brd): yeah, bye buddy.

Jim: ... So what do ya think, Johnny?

Johnny: I think that guy makes my skin crawl, but now that you mention it, so does Brian, and right now he's our problem.

Terry: God dammit! Brian was my brother!

Johnny: Yeah he was, but so were a lot of people. I don't feel like that shit means too much anymore.

Jim: So?

Johnny: So I'm going to go pay Brian a visit, see just what that fat fucker's problem is. See y'all later.

* * *

LATER:

Seras takes a taxi to the street and approaches Brian's house. Armed with only that hospital knife.

"Sorry ma'am resisted area." The outside guard said, armed with a shotgun.

"Is it? I didn't see any signs." Seras said, wearing her hood up.

Guard: Well it is.

Seras: You one of those Lost guys.. Is that your bike out front?

Guard: (walks in front of her) I can't te-

Seras covers his mouth slits his throat. Than as he fumbles in her grip, she actually snaps his neck, than throws him away carelessly. But taking his double barrel shotgun.

"Dumbass" Seras mumbles, referring the guard, and shoots the lock, kicking the door open.

"Who are you?!" Asked the guard from the room, grabbing a AK47. "Exterminator" Seras replied and shoots him with the second shot, literary blowing his head off. Seras throws the shotgun as she walks in.

"What the fuck was that noise?" A third Lost MC member wondered out loud, he takes an MicroSMG and heads to the room. Only for Seras to grab him, and stab him in the stomach.

3 more bikers run over, Seras makes the guy she stabbed shoot all three of them. And than pulls out the knife, to stab it though the side of his head, executing him. Than pulls it out, and she pushes away the corpse.

Seras approaches the stairs. Only biker left shoots at her with a small SMS Pistol from up top, Seras throws the knife, stabbing him though the eye, and he falls down the stars.

Seras leaving the knife in the body as she goes upstairs, approaching the scared and unarmed Brian Jeremy.

Brian: Who.. What.. Are you!?

"I'm Seras. The one Carly wants to be adopted by.. She's my little girl.. And I treat her as such"

Brian: So?

"So.. Did you shoot her? Did you shoot my little girl!?" Seras asked sternly.

Brian: She deserved it! She ratted out Bil-

Seras: (slaps him) I don't care if she killed your parents and fed them to you (pulls him close) SHE'S MINE!

"Okay., okay., I'll leave her alone" Brian said nervously.

"Smart man" Seras said, and starts leaving.

"S -She's still a cunt though" Brian said, probably meant it to be in his head, but sadly for him, it wasn't, and Seras stops and faces him again.

Brian: …

Seras: ... (deep inhale)

* * *

OUTSIDE:

Johnny arrives outside.

Johnny: GPS says this is Brians house.. But how can I be su-

Brian: AHHHHH! (gets thrown out of window, dying from this, leaving a bloody mess on the road).

Johnny: That works… (Notices Seras leavin trail with gas can).

Seras uses a lighter she found in the house, throwing it away as the trail makes the house explode violently.

"I hate bikers" Seras groaned.

"Except me right?"

"That depends how you treat Carly" Seras said.

"Fair enough" Johnny replied.

Seras ironically drives off with Brian's bike before the cops show up.

Johnny drives off in opposite direction.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Carly makes a full recovery, and Seras rides the bike over and hugs her.

"Nice bike." Carly said.

"Glad you like it cause.. (gives keys) Happy early birthday" Seras giggles.

Carly: Really?

Seras: If your gonna hang with those bikers, you should least have one.

Carly: Thanks, Mom. (The two hug)

Seras (smiling): Mmm

Carly: Isn't that Brians? The guy that shot me?

Seras: Yes he.. Won't be needing it anymore.

Carly: You killed Brian? Didn't think you cared enough about the Lost MC.

Seras (dryly): I don't.. I could care less about that whole civil war thing..


	17. Chapter 17

ONE WEEK LATER:

* * *

Carly: A Mafia controlled waste management plant?

Packie: You fuckin' guessed it. It's an Ancelotti operation. Ray tipped us off about a big payoff they just got. A fat cash payoff.

Michael: Ancelottis, eh? I can't tell none of those mob families apart. Ancelottis, Gambinos, Pecorinos.

Packie: It's the fucking "Pegorinos", man. We're workin' for them... "Pecorino's" a type a cheese... "Pegorino's" is a bunch of guido gangsters outta Alderney.

Carly: They're all Mafia though?

Packie: Course they are. Cosa Nostra and all that shit. Our family used to be bigger than all them Mafia families put together. Back in the day, that is.

Dash: Oh god. Not THIS crap again... I heard this speech a million times.. "The McReary's ran the city. People was scared to say their name let alone come near their place in Purgatory. Life was great. We were in charge".

Packie: It's fucking true!. I'd like to hear you tell Gerald that it's a boring story. Me brother wouldn't take too kindly to that now would he, little lady?... (to Carly) You know that Purgatory is called what it is because people were so scared of the McRearys. Did you know that, Niko?

Dash: (sarcastically) It's called that because people found the McReary's stories so damn boring. Listening to them was like being IN Purgatory!

Packie: Fuck you, girl, I'll fucking come back there and kick your fucking ass in a minute.

Carly: (changing the topic) I hear that Francis McReary is your brother?

Packie: Fucking Frankie, my brother... He may have a badge, but I tell you for a fact he's as crooked as the rest of us McRearys. More so. At least we ain't fucking hypocrites. Kate's the only decent one.

Carly: I can believe that.

Packie: You know Frankie do ya? I got a story for you if you do.

Dash: ANOTHER fuckin story!?

Packie: SHUT UP DASH!... So, Carlu, when Francis and Gerald was growing up, Frankie becomes an altar boy. He swears to this day that he wanted to serve the Lord. Gerry knows the truth though. He only put on that cassock so he could pocket the change in the collection plate. Fact. That's Francis down to a fucking T. I don't even know if he realizes what a crook he is.

Carly: That sounds like the Francis McReary 'I' met.

Packie: I bet. Model community leader, my ass.

Michael: You're just worried he'll start clamping down on you, ain't ya Packie?

Packie: I'd like to see him try it. Not gonna happen with the things Gerry knows.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

"Dash, Carly, stick fuckin close to me!" Packie cried, as he and the gang arrived at a warehouse.

from there they climb over a two fences, reaching a small junkyard, witch is surrounded by goons.

"Let's do this!" Packie cried, as they all pulled out there guns, once again, Niko only brought a SMG (refers it over rifles).

They 4 of them quickly shot down the goons.

SHORTLY AFTER:

"(shoots dead the last enamy) That's all of them Packie" Dash said, reloading her combat shotgun.

"Great.. Let's get inside.. Niko... Shoot the lock off that door" Packie replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Seras is found by Ray Boccino. Who tells her to kill Jim Fizgerald and Johnny Klebitz.

Seras: Why?

Ray: I'll... Give you this pen.

Seras: ... (shoots Ray in a calm and collected manner) (takes the pen).

Seras leaves.

* * *

**I could do more.. But to be honest. There's no real reason anymore.. Carly isn't part of the Prison Break-in, nor is Seras (who has a standard for killing cops).. And no real reason to retell DASH'S STORY.. So.**

**THE END :) :)**


End file.
